


Green-eyed Witch

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eila is looking for Sanya and when she finds the Orussian girls she tells Eila which causes jealous and worry in the Suomus witch. One-shot of my favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Witch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all I now present my third Strike Witches fanfic and the second pure fanfic for this series. I originally wanted to do this last June but issues arose and I began stories for Gunslinger Girl then and pushed this back to now.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny morning at he base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. In her bed, Eila Illmatar Juutilainean was dreaming of her youth in Suomus of her, her sister Aurora and their parents when a thud woke her up. It was the common routine for Eila who once again found Sanya V. Litvyak laid out on her bed.

"Just this once" said Eila getting out of her bed though she knew full well she'd say the same thing tomorrow, though she didn't mind.

Eila then showered, changed and had her breakfast then returned to her room were Sanya was still resting peacefully.

"I won't wake her." said Eila who slipped into bed and took a long nap only to wake and find Sanya missing.

"Sanya! Sanya! Sanya!" cried out Eila who hated to be away from Sanya.

"What exactly are you doing?" came the familiar, and for Eila, unwanted voice of Perrine H. Clostermann.

"None of your business." answered Eila.

"Really because it seems you're looking for Sanya." replied Perrine who added, "I know where she went."

"Tell me were she went!" exclaimed Eila as she violently shook Perrine.

"Just stop shaking me." said Perrine angrily as she broke free from Eila, "I saw her heading to the kitchen."

"Thank you so much." said Eila relieved.

"Fine but you have you have no right to shake someone-" began Perrine attempting to chastise Eila only to have the Suomus witch dart right by her, "Bumpkin."

 

Eila quickly darted to the kitchen like a lighting bolt but when she arrived there was no Sanya. The only person in the kitchen was Lynnette who was finishing her food.

"Hey Lynne, you wouldn't happen to have seen Sanya?" asked Eila trying to keep her cool.

"She was here a little while ago." answered Lynne, "But she left after eating."

"Did you see which way she went?" asked Eila.

"She left with Yoshika a little while ago." answered Lynne.

"Did either say were they were going?" asked Eila.

"Yoshika said they were headed to the living room." answered Lynn as the sound of a "Chopsticks" on a piano could be heard playing.

"Thanks." replied the Suomus witch who then ran off to be with her Sanya.

"Wow you're good Sanya." marveled Yoshika as Sanya finished playing.

"That just a basic." replied Sanya bashfully.

"I really like spending time with you." said Yoshika.

"I like spending time with you too Yoshika." replied Sanya as Eila reached the doorway.

"She likes spending time...with Yoshika." thought Eila to herself she felt herself shaken to the core.

"Can you teach me some more?" asked Yoshika enthusiastic.

"Sure" answered Sanya just as enthusiastic as Eila slowly backed away.

 

"Damn Yoshika. Who does she think she is stealing my Sanya?!" asked an angry Eila as she paced down the hallway trying to figure out what to do, "How the hell will I get Sanya back?"

"Relationship problems?" asked a voice causing Eila to snap out of her intense though to see Erica Hartmann standing next to her.

"How long were you there?" asked Eila nervously.

"I was walking down the hallway when you showed up but you were too distracted to see me." answered Hartmann.

"So you heard everything I said." moaned Eila hoping to keep this a secret.

"Yeah, but it's okay; there are lots of intimate relationships in the Strike Witches; just look at Jane T. Godfrey and Dominica S. Gentile." replied Hartmann.

"That's true." replied Eila feeling more at ease.

"Now. What you need to do Eila is get the attention of Sanya. Make her notice you." said Hartmann.

"How do I do that?"asked Eila.

"Well when I want Trude to notice me I get on her nerves. It's really fun to mess with her." answered Trude, "Next time you see Sanya don't wear any panties. That'll get her attention."

"Hartmann that's terrible advise." said Barkhorn who had come to find the blonde.

"It works with you Trude." replied Hartmann smiling.

"They're are much better ways to let someone you know you like them. Telling them is one." suggested Barkhorn.

"That will work better. But, thanks for your idea too Hartmann." said Eila.

"No problem. I'm happy to he-" began Hartmann before being drug away by Barkhorn.

"You have a room to clean. I won't let a soldier of our beloved fatherland live in such a damn pigsty." said Barkhorn marching down the hallway with Hartmann.

 

"I can do this." said Eila to herself as she headed to the piano.

"Hello Eila." said Sanya spotting the Suomus girl headed her way.

"Hey Eila!" called out Yoshika.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Eila trying to keep her cool.

"Sanya is teaching me to play the piano and I'm teaching her traditional Fuso healing techniques." answered Yoshika.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." replied Eila getting antsy.

"It really is. Yoshika is teaching me a lot of interesting stuff." said Sanya.

"That's good to know." said Eila as she felt her heart getting heavier by the second.

"Yeah. I really spending time with Yoshika." replied Sanya.

"Great. Actually, I just realized I was going to do target practice. I'll catch you later." said Eila who took off.

"Catch you later!" called Yoshika before she and Sanya went to what they were doing.

 

"She likes spending time with Yoshika." said Eila as she finally stopped running and now found herself outside.

"Who likes spending more time with Yoshika?" asked Shirley softly from behind a tree which caused Eila to jump six feet into the air.

"You scared me!" cried out Eila before Shirley could muzzle her mouth with her own hand.

"I'm looking for Lucchini. We have cleaning duty today and I'm doing this alone." said Shirley.

As Eila watched, one of the redhead's eyebrows rose as she concocted an idea, "Oh boy are my big, massive breasts sore. If only I had someone to rub them."

"I'm here!" cried out Lucchini jumping down from a tree branch and into Shirley's chest.

"Well that worked well." noted Eila amazed by the hypnotic power of Shirley's breasts.

"So, back to your problem." said Shirley turning her attention to Eila who quickly told her what had happened.

"That's stinks." said Lucchini scratching the back of head.

"I should have listened to Barkhorn." moaned Eila.

"Well it sounds like you did and it didn't work." noted Shirley.

"Maybe you should have listened to Hartmann." added Lucchini.

"You really think so?" asked Eila desperate enough to be serious.

"Oh yeah. If you seduce Sanya she'll be putty in your hands." assured Shirley not realizing Eila was serious.

"Thanks so much." replied Eila who headed off.

"I think she's serious." said Lucchini.

 

Eila ran back inside and made her her way to the living room. She was unsure how she would seduce Sanya and as she got closer she got more nervous.

"For Sanya." said Eila taking a gulp before heading back to Sanya and Yoshika.

"Hi Eila." said Sanya smiling as the Suomus girl walked right up to her.

"Hey Sanya. That's a really nice song." said Eila in her best sexy voice as she came up behind Sanya and slide her arms around the neck of the Orussian witch.

"Are you feeling okay Eila?" asked Yoshika as she and Sanya were really confused by the behavior of said witch.

"I feel just fine but if you're not feeling well then I can make make you feel much better Sanya." replied Eila as she let go of Sanya and plopped herself on the piano keyboard.

"Eila, you're acting weird." said Sanya really uneasy as Eila grabbed her tie and pulled their faces close together.

"No I'm not baby. Come back to my room and I'll make you see the heavens." said Eila.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable Eila. I'm going to go. Goodbye Yoshika." said Sanya who got up and left.

"Sanya wait!" cried out Eila in vain.

"That didn't go so well." came a voice causing an already upset Eila to see her Commander, who spoken said sentence, and Sub-Commander watching her which made her embarrassed.

"Oh God!" cried Eila wanting to vanish off the face of the Earth.

"We were taking a break from strategical reconnaissance and we saw your little performance." said Minna chuckling.

"Now what is going on?" asked Sakamoto so Eila recapped everything.

"Why am I not surprised Shirley was behind that." sighed Minna.

"Sanya prefers Yoshika to me. Sanya wants her not me." said Eila sadly.

"Your jealous Eila. You get this way whenever Sanya spends time with somebody else." replied Sakamoto.

"Do not." huffed Eila.

"It's fine to care for somebody especially if your interests are more than friendly." replied Minna.

"You knew?" asked Eila.

"It was kind of obvious." said Sakamoto letting out her trademark laugh.

"So what can I do?" asked Eila.

"I think Gertrude had the best advice. You just need to talk to her, but you can't runaway. No matter how afraid you might be." answered Minna.

"And Eila, remember no matter what anyone says just do what makes you happy. They will be people who won't accept a lesbian relationship but you to tune them out. Don't let anyone get to you." added Sakamoto.

"Thank you both." replied Eila who headed out to find Sanya.

"I think we should do more "reconnaissance" work." said Minna with a grin.

"I agree with you. Remember, we can't be too loud or else our secret will get out." replied Sakamoto.

 

After a few minutes Eila found herself outside the actually bedroom of Sanya not the one she shared with Eila after every night patrol. Eila took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Eila, are you feeling better?" asked Sanya, getting up from her desk and walking over to put a hand on the Suomus girl's forehead.

"I'm okay Sanya." answered Eila brushing away the hand, "You seemed to enjoy spending time with Yoshika."

"It was lots of fun." replied Sanya.

"Yeah, it looked like it." said Eila with a hint of sadness in her voice which caused the realization to dawn on Sanya.

"Eila, were you jealous?" asked the Orussian girl.

"Yes. I always get jealous when you spend time with other people because you're not around me." answered Eila unable to hold back as tears began streaking down her cheeks.

"Eila." was all Sanya could say amazed at this scene.

"I want to be with you forever! Sanya, I love you!" cried Eila trying to wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I like Yoshika and all the girls here but Eila, the truth is...I love you too." replied Sanya as she began to weep tears of joy now along with Eila.

Slipping fully into each others arms; the two girls enjoyed a long, passionate kiss that caused them both to melt in bliss. At that moment both girls felt lightheaded, but neither wanted to break it.

"Eila, promise we'll never be apart." said Sanya as they broke their kiss.

"I promise." replied Eila softly as they two held each other tightly refusing to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there you go my one-shot finally gotten to and finished. I must admit I am pleased with the way this turned out and I hope you are as well. I know this will seem egotistical but this will go into my community but that's just because it's dedicated to this pairing. Anyone waiting my next chapter of my Strike Witches crossover I'm still expecting that for the first week of November right now so that should be fine. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
